Alice Yvelfeim
Alice Yvelfeim is a freshman student currently applying to Robert McCollum High to enter its support course. She wishes to help those in need, but her fear of losing control over her quirk stops her from becoming a hero and opted to create gadgets and support heroes instead. Appearance Personality History Unlocking her Quirk When Alice found out what her quirk was, she quickly wanted to understand every aspect of it. Sadly her excitement only lasted a few minutes, as she soon lost control of her quirk. It would randomly steal and grant time to things near her, causing uncontrollable changes in time for everything around her. Her father, Frederick, attempted to calm her down and help her control her quirk. This quickly backfired, and Alice stole almost all the time her father had left. The shock managed to stop her quirk, but her father was still only a couple of hours from death. Luckily, a few local heroes helped her control her quirk and return the stolen time to her father. The fear of what her quirk can do still lingers in Alice. The fear caused her quirk to modified itself to have limiting effects on the living. Her dream of becoming a hero was also crushed, afraid of losing control and killing someone. Still, wanting to help people, she resorted to creating gadgets and technology, joining the support-aspect of heroes. Quirk & Abilities Temporal Eye Alice's quirk is known as Temporal Eye, referencing the side-effect of the quirk granting her a clock eye. It is an Emitter-type quirk that uses Alice's 'time', or her lifespan, to activate. Because of this, the quirk can kill Alice if she carelessly runs out of time. During activation of the quirk, she cannot blink. Doing so will cause not only the quirk to fail, but she also loses any time the activation would have cost. Her left eye became a yellow clock due to the quirk. This represents her remaining time. Usage of Time These abilities require Alice to use up her own time to activate. * Rewind Lifespan - Alice can grant time to both animate and inanimate objects, reversing their time and granting them a longer lifespan. The quirk limits her from granting too much time to the living, maxed out at only an hour. * Rewind Time - Alice can reverse time itself. This requires 60 times the usual amount of time to activate, and it is also limited to a max of 5 seconds. Accumulation of Time These abilities allow Alice to gain time. * Object Time Drain - Alice can steal time from objects. No limit on how much she can steal. * Living Time Drain - Alice can steal time from the living. Limited to 5 seconds, and she cannot steal from the same source. Enhanced Reaction Due to her quirk costing her own life, Alice has trained herself to have a superhuman reaction time. This allows her to minimize the amount of time she has to use for her own quirk. Sadly this only translates to how fast she can use her quirk. Her body cannot keep up with her reaction time. Split Personality Alice has a split personality known as Clockwork. Clockwork is a Villain who can only appear while Alice is unconscious or facing grave danger. While they share the same body, they do not share memories. Because of this, and the fact that Alice has yet to encounter great danger, she does not know of her other personality. Equipment Taserface Regardless of Alice being a support student, she also believes in self-protection. While she is not allowed to have a gun due to the law and age restrictions, she did create herself a taser. It started off weak, barely able to stun its target for a few seconds. Years of modification now gives it high capacity, lighter build, and is now a stun gun instead of a taser. She never registered this weapon, so technically the government does not know of its existence. Arm Deluxe Due to her relatively weak build, Alice created a piece of equipment for herself, dubbed Arm Deluxe, to assist her with heavy lifting and accessibility, among other things. The equipment has two arm supports which increase how much weight she can carry tenfolds. It also has two sub-arms designed to reach far locations, usually on the other side of the workshop or at heights Alice normally cannot reach. Trivia * Alice's appearance is based on Tokisaki Kurumi from Date A Live. * The last name does not translate into anything. It is a name that originated from 'Alfheim' that the creator modified randomly. Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users